New Start, New Kids-Ouran High
by ColourMeSurprised
Summary: Rei is new to Ouran High in fact she is also new to Japan. Rei lived in England all her life and living in Japan and going to Ouran HIgh is not quite what she expected. The mischievous twins Kaoru and Hikaru might be what she needs to change her views on Japan, Ouran High, and the Host Club. NO OFFICIAL PAIRINGS YET.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is already on FanFiction but is not finished as I lost control of the account. So I finally found the time to re-write it though there might be slight changes. Please read, also it changes POVs a lot throughout the story so beware!  
Disclaimer: I (and Shy, the other writer) don't own Ouran High School Host Club but we do have our own OCs. **

~Rei's P.O.V~

_"Dear God, how did I get myself in this mess?!"_ I thought as I walked into and sat at a random desk near the window. Already I could hear the murmurs and whispers of the class of how I was wearing the guy's uniform. Ugh! I had enough.

I slammed my hands on my desk and stood, "Yes, I'm wearing a guy's uniform and I'm a girl! Deal with it!"

I sat back down and fixed the bandage over my eye. I'm half blind if you're wondering. The door slammed open as two boys came into the class and were laughing. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. They both came up to me and smiled a devilish smile.

"Hey, do you want to play 'Which one is Hikaru?'" They asked.

"Not in the slightest chance" I replied annoyed.

They didn't listen and continued. "Which one of us is Hikaru?" They strangely asked at the same time.

"How the Bloody Hell should I know?" I yelled, "Just go AWAY both of YOU!" I was annoyed with the nerve they both had.

"Hm? Why?" One asked. "Because I want to be alone" I replied. "Why?" The other chimed in.

I, being tired of this, snapped; "Listen, go the Bloody Hell away! What? Because I'm new it's 'Hey look a new kid! Let's annoy her and play games against her will and make her answer our stupid questions?!'" I stopped when I noticed the two laughing.

"Another commoner, eh Kaoru?" One said.

"Ha! Yep" Kaoru relied.

"Ugh!" I yelled. I picked up the nearest thing to me (a book) and chucked it, ignoring the shout of 'book abuse' from the front of the class, at the one I guessed was Hikaru and to my luck I was right.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran to Hikaru's aid. "Why would you do that!?" He yelled at me.

"Because I am sick and tired of stupid, snobby, annoying rich people like you making others feel like rubbish!" With that said I stormed out of the room in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Oh and please ignore how terrible the British slang is though I'm happy to take suggestions about it! Thank you, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I only owe the OCs…**

~Kaoru P.O.V~

"Haruhi! Watch Hikaru, I'll be back!" I yelled. "Okay, wait what?!" Haruhi stared as I quickly ran out of the room to find the girl. I stopped after I heard sobbing.

As I followed the sobbing I heard a girl talking to herself.

"I should have never moved here!" I heard more heart-wrenching sobs. I stepped around the corner and found her sitting alone.

She leaned against the wall and glanced up at me from her hands. Her face altered from a sad, teary face to an angry annoyed one. She quickly grabbed her things and started hurrying away.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist, ignoring the warning bells going off in my head. "Don't touch me!" She hissed and snatched her wrist away from my grasp.

"I just want to talk" I said trying to be calm.

"About what?" She asked bluntly wiping the left over glistening tears from her eyes. "About how your mom or dad got you some new gaming device ! Or, or how you're going to tell me you actually care about my where abouts and life? Well you don't need too, OKAY?! I'm fine by myself!" She covered her mouth on the last part, regretting what she just said, as I continued to stand there in shock.

"Alone? Yourself?" I tested the words out loud, bewildered.

"Yeh!" Huh, I just noticed she was British…"My mam and dad left me!" She spat.

Her words were venomous and I couldn't help but to wonder if they were really towards me or meant for her mom and dad.

*Rei's Thoughts*

_This berk! Who the Hell does he think he is!_

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

"Listen-um, girl. You can tell me what's going on." I offered.

"I don't need you bloody charity help! I'm already as pathetic as it is! I don't need any ones help, all I want is to-"

"Shut up!" I yelled to cut her off.

I pushed her against the wall, grasping both her wrists, "quit talking about yourself life that!" I shout.

"You're not pathetic and you're not alone" I told her.

"Rubbish" She relied. She tried breaking fee but my grasp on her wrist tightened every time she did. "L-Let me go!" She begged.

"What are you both doing at this time?!" We both turned our heads to see a teacher standing there. "Mr. Hitachiin, I expect more from you! I can't believe you're sneaking out of class to be with your girlfriend!" The teacher yelled.

"We're not dating, Sir" I said blushing a bit.

"Oh? Then what are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Strangers" I replied.

"Hmm, strangers, doesn't look like it from here." The teacher shot back.

~Rei's P.O.V~

"Sir! M-me and him are dating" I admit turning dark red.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru whispered.

"Saving your, no, _our_ behinds!" I hissed back.

"How is this going t—"

The teacher that caught us interrupts our argument; "Hmm…it does make enough sense. Well off to class you two and NO MORE sneaking out!"

"Y-Yes Sir" we both stammered.

We started walking to class when Kaoru asked, "Why'd you throw the book at my brother"

"I already told you" I retorted coldly remembering what I said.

He walked in front of me and cut me off from walking, "seriously, there MUST be more to it" he said staring at me.

"So? What if there is? What if there is not? Right now I don't want to talk about it" I countered crossing my arms.

"Well I want to know why." His voice raised a bit and his eyes flashed determinedly.

"I'm not telling you why!" I yelled.

"Just tell me!"

"No! Didn't your mam ever teach you that it's rude to yell at women?" I told him, anger boiling inside.

"It's hard to tell you're a girl from the way you act!" Those words caused me to feel as if I'm completely shattering inside.

"Th-thanks" My voice shook and I couldn't fight the pooling tears. "You just m-make everything better!" I screamed sardonically.

I shoved him out of the way and ran to class. When I arrived I put my head down on the desk and completely shut down.

I broke down into tears, not caring that there were people all around me.

"You okay?" I heard his hesitate voice. Him just speaking to me triggered me to snap. My head shot up and I stood at the same time.

"Go away! You act as if you care but you don't! Leave me alone! I don't want you, I don't need you and I don't want you in my life! Did you get that through your blooming thick skull?" I shrieked at him.

Everyone stared. The girls glared at me but at this point I didn't care, I was a quite miffed already. I turned around only to feel myself being pulled into a hug.

"Kaoru! Let me go!" He only embraced me tighter.

"I'm not going to let you go, I never will" He whispered in my ear. I felt more tears coming and I just let them out. I pressed my face against his cotton-clad chest and broke down blubbering once again. He placed his hand on my head and stroked my albino-white hair**(A.N. The last time I had put "dark" but Shy corrected me so thanks Shy!)** gently. Normally I would be brassed off about being treated like a cat but instead a hugged him tighter.

"Shhh, it's okay" He sooths quietly.

"B-but you don-don't even know my name" I peeked up at him only to see him smiling fondly at me and I blinked not sure if I should be chuffed or not.

The whole class was staring at us wide-eyed. Posh, girls are _so_ jealous though the guys did look slightly confused. The bell rang just then and I pulled my head off his chest. He put his hand under my chin and raised my head gently towards him.

"Come to music room #3, with me please?" He asked. I had nothing to lose at this point so I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three! It's a bit different from the old version but I like it Please read and review! Thank you! Happy Reading. Hey do I won't be updating until the weekend, sorry! But we are changing the internet and t.v, et cetera. :( But I have everything typed out for then!**

~Rei's P.O.V~

He took my hand and led me towards the room. I saw a young boy run out and glomp Kaoru.

"Kao-chan!" He yelled in delight. "Who is this?" He asked shifting his gaze to me.

"She's his girlfriend, Hunny-senpai." The other twin, Hikaru, replied with annoyance in his voice as he leaves the room.

Hunny's eyes widened, "KAO-CHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" He shouts in the form of a question.

My face reddened and I gripped Kaoru's hand tighter. I guess he noticed because he chuckled quietly then nodded to Hunny's question.

"Hey, I'm just going to talk to…Kaoru for a quick second. Okay? Bye!" Not waiting for a response I dragged him out of the hall and made sure no one was around.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" He shouted back, shaking his head in confusion.

"You don't even know my name!"

"Could you, oh I don't know, _tell m_—"

"Rei," I said before he could finish. "Rei Kiochiim"

From where we just left Hunny came out holding a cute bunny (whom he called Usa-chan) asking us innocently if we were fighting.

"No, Hunny," Kaoru began softly, "we aren't fighting."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes Hunny, see?" Kaoru grabbed both my shoulders and looked at me mouthing_ 'I'm sorry'_ and just kissed me. My face darkened contrasting with Hunny's face which lightened up with surprise.

"Tamaki! Kyoya! Mori! Kikaru! They're kissing!" Hunny yelled names I barely recognize in a voice louder than I thought possible. I winced in embarrassment and shock while Kaoru wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer.

"Ger' off!" My cry was muffled by his kiss. I had no other choice but then but to wrap my arms around his neck. The gang all ran out of the rom a jiffy later to see what Hunny was talking about. You could tell when they caught sight of us as they gasped in surprise.

"Kaoru?" They all asked at the same time.

Kaoru pulled away and looked at them, "Yes?" He asked completely calm. As if this wasn't awkward! The other twin came from behind and pulled me away. I don't know how to put it but I was both relieved yet sad, it was a strange combination for me.

"Already making the moves on the new girl, huh?" He asked glaring at Kaoru.

"What?" Kaoru looked astonished and glanced at me.

"Don't play dumb!" He bellowed grabbing the front of Kaoru's shirt. For some weird reason I felt protective of Kaoru.

"Hey!" I split them up forcefully. I sighed and look at the both of them, "listen guys, quit fighting it's—"

"Says the one who has a bandage over her eye!" The twin whom I can't remember the name of grabbed my wrist tightly and ripped the bandage off. I gasped as did everyone else, even the unknown twin.

"Hikaru! I understand she threw a book at you but this is going way too far!" Kaoru yelled horrified at his twins actions.

Hikaru then gripped my wrist so tightly that I yelped in pain.

"Hikaru, you're hurting her! _**Let Rei ****go****!"**_ Kaoru commanded.

In surprise Hikaru let me go but his grip left a harsh looking mark surrounding my wrist; I flinched at the sight of it. Apparently Kaoru felt the same way because he ran to me and embraced me. I blushed hiding my half blind eye under my hand in mortification.

"So, what's up with your eye? Did something go in it? Eyelash? Fly? Dust?" He asked with no tact what-so-ever.

I shook my head as Hunny shouted, "She's half blind!"

I made a small hic-like sound and cried again. _Yea, yea, yea I'm just a big baby, well blah, blah, blah!_

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

I embraced her tightly and gently brought her head towards me.

"Don't cry, please?"

I leaned in hoping she would too but she didn't and I just went for it. Hikaru cursed under his breath and walked away. I have no clue what's up with him anymore but I know I won't hear the end of it at home.

**(Time Skip)**

After school, Rei, Hikaru, and I walked home together. Hikaru wouldn't look at me or talk to me. He just put his hands in his pockets and never once glanced up at me or Rei.

"Well this is where I say my farewells" Rei said after a while of walking.

"Bye, Rei!" I called after her.

"Sayonara…" Hikaru said.

As me and Hikaru walked home it was downright awkward. Neither one of us spoke so I decided to break the silence.

"Hikaru, how was, uhm, school?" I asked feeling stupid.

"You must be feeling pretty stupid right now, huh?" He muttered under his breath, a ghost of a smirk shining on his face. Before I could respond he spoke again, "it was fine before Rei came" he mumbled.

"Are you—?"

"I'm not!" Hikaru yelled at me.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." I said in return.

We made it home finally and Hikaru snatched the front of my shirt again.

"What the hell is up with you and Rei?" He questioned through his teeth.

"We're dating" I said trying to be calm.

"You guys are NOT dating! I'm not an idiot contrary to some beliefs!" He spat glaring at me.

"It's true, w-we are dating!" I yelled.

"No, it's not! I know when you're faking things. We are twins damn it!" He yelled back, his eyes locked on mine showing no sign of breaking the stare.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked finally losing my calm. "Why are you all of a sudden freaking out that I have a girlfriend?!"

"Maybe because I don't want to lose my brother!" He finally admitted. "I'm just scared that if you continue 'dating' Rei that I'm going to l-lose you and that you'll end up f-for-forgetting about me." He said miserably as he lowered his eyes to the floor, letting me go.

I stared at him, not knowing what to do I said, "At least give Rei a chance."

I walked away from him not regretting it and not hearing his remark of 'you don't even care, do you?'


	4. Chapter 4

**I would appreciate it if all of you lovely readers would review as I am going to assume you will read! Thank you! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club only the characters you don't recognize (Ex. Rei)**

~Rei's P.O.V~

"How was school?" My foster mum asked as I walked through the door.

"Fine, mum" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Make any new mates?" She asked seemingly persistent in getting an actual response from me.

"Just one, probably two" I reply vaguely as I walked up the stairs.

"That boy you were walking with is quite the looker" She said smiling up at me.

"Muuum!" I whined laughing, "that's awkward!"

"I'm serious! It looked like he had an interest in you." She said eyeing me. I blushed a light crimson.

"I'm going upstairs now!" I yelled.

"I'll call you when supper is ready" my mum called after me.

I walked into my room and shut the door with a sigh. I know that everything is going too fast since I moved here but I really don't want to hurt Kaoru. With a groan I decided that I'll "break" up with him tomorrow, he'll take it smoothly right? I hope so.

"Time to do homework, how lovely" I muttered out loud putting the Kaoru problem behind me for the moment.I I sat down and grabbed my homework and started to work on it. A few minutes later my mobile rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rei? Hey, it's Kaoru" _Damn I never get a break do I? _I thought to myself after he answered.

"Oh, hi" I replied annoyed.

"What's with the tone of voice?" He asked me.

"It's n-nothing!" I said trying to sound at least a bit happy. "Wait, how the hell did you get my mobile number?"

"I have my ways" he said laughing.

"Berk" I said glaring at my mobile.

"Berk?" He asked.

"It basically means idiot" I responded.

"Why couldn't you just say that then?" He wondered.

"I like MY English more than yours" I said forcing laughter.

"Oh how nice!" He laughed back, though his didn't sound faked.

"Hold on for a jiffy" I said covering the bottom of the mobile, "Yes mum?!" I yelled.

"Dinner is ready!" She yelled back.

"Okay!" I returned to the call. "I have to go, see you at school!" I chirped glad to have an excuse to hang up.

"Bye!" He said then got off the phone.

Sighing in relief I hung up also and put it in my pocket. Walking downstairs I asked my mum what we were having for supper.

"Pasta" was her answer.

"Pastaaaaaaa~!" I yelled mimicking an Italian accent.

"Yes" my mum said rolling her eyes, "now go set the table"

"Uhm, there is only two of us?"

"Yes, glad you can count. Now go set up the table AND no nonsense!"

"Hehe, cobblers"

"We're not having cobblers, we're having pasta"

"Oh, I know…hehehe" I giggled.

After dinner(which was delicious by the way) I cleaned up and went back upstairs. Changing into my nightclothes I resolved to fix the whole mess from school as soon as I could find the chance tomorrow.

**(Time Skip)**

The next day I got up and put my uniform on; the guys one, not the girls. Kaoru was waiting outside and so was his brother.

"Morning, Rei!" Kaoru sang leaning in for a kiss.

"No, no, no" I said.

"At least a hug."

"Nope" I answered back.

"Meow! Kitty can scratch!" The other twin said looking at Kaoru and laughed. I glanced at him and made a paw with my hand moving it in a scratching motion.

"Merrr-ow!" I said imitating an angry cat. The twin couldn't help himself but to laugh, neither could I to be honest.

"Hey, what's your name? Sorry, I keep on forgetting, I'm rubbish when it comes to names" I asked

"Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin" He bowed and I giggled. "And you are?" He asked taking my hand.

"Rei Kiochiim." I answered laughing.

"Pleasure to meet you Rei" He kissed my hand and held out his elbow. I guess he wanted me to put my arm through.

"Thanks, but I'm no princess soooo, no thank you" I said.

"Ahhh, until then Rei. Now if you don't mind me asking, how come you have a Japanese last name if you are British?" He asked me.

"Oh well, my dad was Japanese so I carry his last name. But my real mum, not my foster one, was British so I grew up in England" I answered begging silently for there to be no more questions.

"That makes sense" he smiled at me and with that walked into the school mumbling something I couldn't make out.

~Hikaru P.O.V~

I can't believe I'm going to say this but I guess Kaoru was right. I should have given Rei a chance, she is actually really funny and easy going. Though I'm still mad as him, he had no right not to care about how we are twins! I don't care, he would rather forget about me? Fine with me, I can handle that but he won't last. I smirk to myself as I take my seat in the Music Room. A few minutes later Rei and Kaoru walk in and I glare slightly at him.

"But whyyyyyyy?" She complained.

"Just because" He replied. Standing I walk up to Rei and give her a hug and smirk at Kaoru.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday." I said.

"It's fine, mate" She smiled at me.

"I really am!" I embrace her tighter. Only to have her sputter out a 'can't breathe.' "Sorry!" I let her go.

"It's fine" she panted.

Kaoru than came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head.

"You okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Fine" She said twisting out of his arms apparently have regained her breath. "I could really go for some sherbert and tea right now" she said sighing.

"Sher—" I started.

"Bert?" Kaoru finished.

"It's kind of like ice cream. Berks" She shouted back and scowls at us. "Honestly boys, if you're going to be mates with me at least learn my language." She said placing her hands on her hips with a huge grin.

A few minutes later the Music Room was filled with girls and I looked up slightly as Rei sat next to me. Good too because I wanted to get to know her better and I had a feeling she felt the same towards me.

"Mind teaching me your 'language'?" I asked.

"Sure" She said, "Okay; so rubbish as like garbage, trolley is a grocery cart, braces are suspenders—You know what!? I'll just write it down." I couldn't help but to laugh but the only response I got from doing so was an "It's not funny!" I also got an attempt at hiding a smile. "I just want to save my breath" she huffed. "You know what? You're pretty awesome." She said to me.

In surprise I stop laughing. "Really? Thanks, I already knew that but still, it's appreciated." I said smirking kindly at her. "Now try to talk like an American!" I challenged.

"Okay but only if you do a Britain." She shot back.

"You're on!"

"One. Two…Three! Okay here I go!" She said smiling. "Hey, dude, I like have nooo clue where my fries are! Can you, like, help me find them, dude?" She said attempting the accent, "Hot damn, that was hard!" She said laughing when she finished.

I broke down laughing along with her then took a deep breath, okay I can do this…right? Rei handed me a paper and was filled with the words to her so-called language.

"What the bloody hell!" I yell taking a stab at this dare. "I asked for some sherbert at least an hour ago! What? Do you want me to go to the shop to but some?! Blooming hell, nevermind, I'll just go to Macky D's" I yelled at Rei as she begin to crack up with laughter.

"Not bad, not bad" She admitted to me.

However neither one of us noticed Kaoru watching us.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we have Chapter Five! Enjoy! Oh and I'll be updating once maybe twice a week because school starts tomorrow and with the classes I'm taking I'll be swamped with work. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

I watched them both from afar, what was Hikaru doing with Rei?! Anger rose inside of me, well, anger and jealousy. I walked straight up to them and yelled at Hikaru.

"What are you going?!"

"Hmm?" Hikaru looked surprised.

"Don't dodge the question!" I yelled louder.

Hikaru got up and started yelling as well.

~Rei's P.O.V~

I stood there in shock as they screamed insults at each other. _'What should I do?'_ _I thought._

"Guys!" I yelled. They both ignored me and continued to argue. I sighed and walked away. I walked into the courtyard and sat in the shade under a tree. "Berks." I mumbled.

Kyoya (who I met while I was inside along with the rest of the Host Club) brought them both outside directly in front of me.

"Now, you two fight outside, not inside!" Kyoya yelled. Then he turned around and walked back inside.

"Oh how ace!" I shouted sarcastically. "Kyoya, you little bugger!"

Kaoru sat next to me on one side and Hikaru on the other.

"Hikaru and I have a question"

"Which one of us do you like better?" Hikaru asked.

I sighed, "I-I don't know. If I choose one than I hurt the other, I remain undecided." I sat up and started to walk away. "I'm going to Mori-senpai." I said.

When I walked in the Music Room I sat right next to Mori. "Hi, Mori!" I exclaimed.

Mori just looked at me without a word. "Why don't you talk to me?" I asked.

Mori ignored me as per usual and told Hunny to brush his teeth after every meal unless he wanted a cavity.

"Mori!" I yelled but he continued to ignore me. "Mori, Mori-senpai! M-O-R-I!" I yelled again. When he still pretended I didn't exist I picked up a spoon and threw it at his head.

"What do you want?!" He howled at me.

"For you to listen to me!" I shrieked back.

"Listen to what?!"

"I don't know!"

"You're annoying" Mori said.

"Why thank you!" I countered with a grin on my face. I stood up quickly to the sound of yelling.

"As if she would like you!" One voice screamed.

"If she likes you she'll have to like me even if it's not in a romantic way. I'm waaaay cuter than you!" The other yelled.

"What? We are TWINS-we look exactly alike!"

"Says you."

"I know because I said it!"

"You're an idiot."

"Pffft, you should look in a mirror"

"Why because I'm hot?"

"No, so you can see how idiotic you are!"

"IDIOTIC? I'm anything BUT idiotic."

"Fine then, how you spell 'idiotic'?"

"Um, well i-d-i-uh uhm! I hate spelling" You could just hear the pout on the person who was speaking's face.

"Exactly! You can't even spell!"

"Not everything is about spelling Kaoru!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru said.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Cause I don't want to!"

"Oh dear…" I said at last. I got up and walked outside the Music Room. I saw Kaoru and Hikaru fighting there. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Quit it!" I yelled but they were unrelenting in their fight. I ran to break them up.

~Hikaru's P.O.V~

Rei tried to break us apart. Kaoru wouldn't stop at all.

"Kaoru quit it! You mig—" Kaoru cut Rei off by punching her by accident.

"Rei!" I yelled quickly catching her.

"Kaoru!" Hunny came out of the room the minute Kaoru hit Rei. "Kaoru!" He repeated. "Why did you hurt Rei?!"

"I-I didn't meant too!" Was his answer to Hunny's question.

"Well violence is never the answer to your equation." Hunny smarted off.

Kaoru slumped against the wall. "We better get Rei to the nurse." He muttered his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ya think?" I shot back before scooping Rei into my arms. "Huh, she is really light." I said to no one in particular.

Kaoru hummed angrily, "Let me carry her!"

"Sorry Twinnie but no!"

Hunny backed me up, "Yep Kaoru. You need to talk to the headmaster."

"B-but" Kaoru started. "Fine" He sighed dejectedly and walked away unhappily. I smirked.

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

I walked gloomily to the headmasters' office with the image of Rei knocked out on the ground…and Hikaru carrying her!

"Stupid Hikaru!" I yelled into the air. I put my back against the wall and sank down. I sat on the ground with my head on my knees. "Stupid Hikaru" I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**At last! I give you the next chapter! After days of endless homework and computer updates this chapter is finally ready. Sorry for the long wait. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Ouran High School Host Club. Thank you :P**

~Rei's P.O.V~

I shifted slightly and realized that I was lying down. I groaned and turned over, blinking slowly.

"Where am I?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"Well certainly not Wonderland. No, actually we are in the nurses' office, Rei. Don't you remember what had happened, oh and it's Hikaru" Hikaru asked.

"What happ—? Oh yeah. I better not have a bruise." I huffed, vividly remember the accidental hit.

"Not quite yet Rei, I'm sorry about everything."

"Hikaru?" I questioned ignoring his apology, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Uhm well about that, you see, uhm" Hikaru tried to evade answering.

"Hikaru, come on. I deserve to know since I'm the one being used!" I shout.

"How did you know I was using you?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes, "One you just admitted it and Two, I'm not stupid. Someone doesn't just go from hating someone to be all nice to them."

"Okay, okay. It's because I wanted to get back at Kaoru because he has it imbedded in his head that he absolutely has to get a girlfriend and that he can just ignore his family. That's not right, family always comes first."

"THAT'S WHY HE THINKS THAT I'M HIS SO-CALLED-GIRLFRIEND?! Ugh, if I ever find out that he's just dating someone just because that's what everyone else is doing, I'm going to kill him….oh and aweee! Who knew that Hikaru can be so sweet?" I cooed switching suddenly from anger to slight shock.

"Oh shut it, Rei. Can we just never speak of this again? Kay, thank you" he said in response to my nod.

"Did you try talking to him?" After I got a confirm, I frowned thoughtfully. "Looks like we're going to have to do something drastic."

"Hmmmm?" A smirk appeared on Hikaru's face, "What about amnesia, dear Rei?"

"T-that's perfect! Yessss!" I cheered. "I don't even want to know how you came up with that. Wait, how long have I been in here?"

"I don't even know, at least 30 minutes" Hikaru replied. "I'm surprised Kaoru isn't here yet, I mean we were here a long time! Wait, here comes the nurse now."

~Hikaru's P.O.V~

After a white of seating against the wall I decided to get up. However, instead of going to the Headmaster's office I went straight to the nurse. I had to make sure Rei was okay. I peeked over the corner of the room and saw that Rei was lying quite still on the bed but I sighed with relief as she was breathing. Then I snarled slightly, Hikaru was sitting right next her! What is he doing?!

I watched as he stood up and kissed Rei on the head after brushing away her bangs and started to leave. I clenched a fist and tried my best not to yell. I barely heard the muttered 'get well' from him to Rei, only noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes. I went after Hikaru left and sat next to her.

"Rei…I-I'm sorry!" I said, "I didn't mean it, I just was..was jealous of how you were getting along so well with Hikaru." I couldn't fight back my tears and put my head on the bed. "Please be okay" I stuttered, "please!"

I heard a small groan and I glanced up to see Rei slowly getting up. She moved with minor alertness that I was startled to see but decided to ignore.

"Rei!" I yelled throwing my arms towards her only to be pushed away.

"Wh-who are you?" She looked up at me dazedly.

"Re-Rei? You do-don't remember me?" I stuttered.

"Should I?" Her eyes widened innocently confused. I hurried back suddenly unsure of myself.

~Rei's P.O.V~

I 'woke up' suddenly to having arms thrust around me. As I pushed the person away I look up to see Kaoru. Holding back a smirk, I put on my best puzzled look.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, trying not to suddenly scream-whisper 'CANADA.'_ **(A.N. Don't ask, this author may or may not be obsessed with Canada from Hetalia3…okay continue) **_

"Re-Rei? You do-don't remember me?" He stuttered.

"Should I?" I frowned and widen my eyes as he backs away from me.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked me instead.

"Well yeah I just never met you before," I lied. "Now can you please introduce yourself?"

"My name is Kaoru?" He phrases it like a question.

"You sure about that, you don't sound it." I try to raise my eyebrow unsuccessfully as I rise from the hospital bed.

"Yes! I am sure!" Kaoru snaps back.

Laughing I answer, "If you say so Buddy, if you say so."

Abruptly footsteps could be heard and my sight is blinded as I am caught in a tight hug. Spitting out hair, I wrestle my way out of his grasp to see two people instead of the expected one. I blinked at the sight of a contemptuous Hikaru and immediately knew it wasn't towards me. I looked down at the happy wide eyes of Hunny and smile as he holds out Usa-Chan.

Picking up the bunny I ask, "Hunny? Why do you have glasses on?"

"Well I wanted cake but Takashi said no. Don't worry though he won't say no for a long time," At this Hunny smiles making him seem innocuously but he had a hard, impish glint to his eyes. I suddenly could believe that he was trained in marital arts (I previously didn't believe him, oh what a mistake) and fought not to take a step back.

"Did you know, Rei, that Hunny here is the oldest out of all in the Host Club?" Hikaru informed me smirking at my shocked stupor.

"Hm, hmmm!" I noise interrupted our conversation and we all glace up to see an impatient Kaoru. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED TO REI?!" He screamed.

Grimacing to keep up the act, I look at him confused. "Wait, something happened to me?"

I couldn't wait to hear what answer he'll cook up and tried not to laugh evilly as I awaited his stammered response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's Maddie! Sorry for the slight delay, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club…thank you.**

~Rei's P.O.V~

To my utter disappointment all I got were blank stares, even from Hikaru!

Hiding my annoyance I ask, "Was it something I said?"

"Hhuh?" Came the oh-so-lovely response from Kaoru.

"Well you berks are just staring at me like I lost my mind! I mean do you have any decency?" I ask.

"Ah-h, you see, Rei" I hide a snort of amusement towards his poor attempt at halting the conversation.

"Yessss?" I drawl.

"I got into a fight with Kikaru andyouseeIaccidentlyhityouandyoufellunconsciousandpleasedon'tkillme!"

"Okay, cool. But I already knew that." I look up at him and turn to Honey. "Hikaru told me while you were thinking of an excuse" I lie, "now get out."

"What do you mean 'get out'?!" He shouted.

"Exactly that, now leave. Just because I forgive you does not mean I'm not angry."

With that, he scampered out the door and once it was safely shut I burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh!" Hikaru gasped, "I really wish you would have asked for his name and then was all 'actually I don't know your name, so kindly tell me your name before I have to force you! Then when he gave it say 'sorry, never heard of you.' I can't even" he trailed off, his laughter turning into silent spasms.

"Wait…you guys lied?!" We both turned and stared at Honey wide-eyed. "I-I can't believe you did that to Kaoru of all people!" Seeing our looks of disbelief and growing horror he quickly added, "he did kind of deserve it so I won't tell him but lying is bad!"

With twin sighs of relief we all collapsed into laugher, relaying what had happened between breaths. We were probably going to confess soon but not for a while, with this in mine we walk out of the room and into better scenery and confused company who don't know the whole story. Good times.

However as we got to the Music Room we saw Kaoru in tears and being reprimanded Tamaki. Biting back a groan I silently step inside the room listening to what they have to say.

"-I can't believe you think that you have to fit in with everyone else. YOU ARE A HOST MEMBER AND SHOULD BE PROUD OF THAT, WE DO NOT DO AS EVERYONE ELSE DOES, WE ARE BETTER THAN THAT!"

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I swear I won't do it again." Kaoru swears.

Seeing that Tamaki is going to go off again I quickly step in, "Don't worry Tamaki I'm sure he learned is lesson all too well"

Kaoru glanced at me, "Yeah, she is right…wait. Rei, how did you remember Tamaki's name?"

Before I could respond, Hikaru already answered.

"Don't blame her, Kaoru. It was my idea and I asked Rei to help me because I thought that you needed to learn that you can't just do what you did" Hikaru rambled seeming to try not to make this worse.

"WHAT?! YOU COULD HAVE JUST TALKED TO ME! I thought being my brother you would understand" Kaoru spluttered slightly.

"I tried to tell you! Kaoru don't look at me like that I really did!" Hikaru glared.

"No, just no." Kaoru's voice turned scary calm. "Thank you Hikaru. You know just the perfect way for taking away my happiness." His voice didn't waver and he stormed out of the room.

Everyone stood deathly still and not a sound could be heard. Doubling over and breaking out of my shock, I ran out of the school and straight to the nearest park. I slumped on a bench and listened to the birds chirping, the children laughing and playing with innocent glee. Not even the cars passing by could help to relax how guilty I felt. But I wasn't guilty at what I did, Kaoru had to learn. I was guilty at how I approached the whole situation. I threw my head back gently on the bench and looked at the sky. Two hands covered my tear-filled eyes. I gasped and jumped.

"Calm down, Princess!" A familiar voice laughed. I looked back and goggled at who I saw.

**Bam cliff hanger! Sorry for the short chapter, I thought it was best to end like this. Lol hope none of you are too made about the wait! *Waves innocently* I'll post the next chapter whenever I can so that means as early as Tuesday to sometime next week, depend on what happens. Review please.**


End file.
